


Stargirl's Birthday

by orphan_account



Category: DC Animated Universe (Timmverse), DCU, Stars and S.T.R.I.P.E. (Comics)
Genre: 2 Sentence Fiction, Gen
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-08-12
Updated: 2019-08-12
Packaged: 2020-08-23 20:41:43
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 34
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20217691
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/orphan_account/pseuds/orphan_account
Summary: Courtney Whitmore two sentence fiction. It was Stargirl's birthday when she defeated a villain earlier.





	Stargirl's Birthday

I never created Courtney Whitmore.

It was Stargirl's birthday when she defeated a villain earlier. She scowled after she remembered seeing her stepfather's footprints and his wish to protect her from enemies.

THE END


End file.
